NPN -never prank ninja
by AquaDiamond-Girl
Summary: [previously known as Mental note: never hit Sensei with a balloon] Alenia and crew are back! When she and Lloyd team up to prank the ninja on April 1st, things get crazy on the Bounty! [you might want to read Purple, Scarlet and orange hair and everything in-between first]
1. prolouge

One day, Lloyd was walking down the hall of the Destiny's Bounty, trying to come up with the next prank. 'hmm, maybe Alenia has an idea.' he thought, turning and walking over to her room. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Hang on!" Alenia called. 20 seconds later, she opened the door. "Hey Lloyd!" she greeted. "Hey. We haven't pranked anyone in a while. If we don't do something soon, I'm gonna flip out!" Alenia nodded. "Yeah, we really need to prank someone. I know! In 3 days is April fools day! We can do it then!" "Brilliant!" Soon, Alenia and Lloyd were plotting the next ninja's demise.

April 1, 2013 1:31 pm

"OK, here's the plan. We lead 'em into living room. I'll take Dad, Beth, Zane, and Cole, then wait on the rafters. You lure Kai, Jay, Emily, and Maria. Then, we bomb them with the balloons!" Lloyd explained. Alenia nodded. "We just have to make sure we don't hit Sensei, Nya or your Mom." "Right. We shouldn't run into Mom. She'll probably be studying with her scrolls. Nya will probably be with Jay, and I don't want to know what will happen if we hit Uncle." "Right, last time we did that, we got in HUGE trouble," "I know. Like the time we made cookies out of play-dough and Sensei ate one." "That was on accident. He wasn't supposed to come in the room!" "Well, it wasn't my fault!" "So was."


	2. Cole's sticky!

5 Minutes Later

"K, lets do this!" Alenia exclaimed. "Stay to plan, change if forced. GO!" Lloyd whisper-yelled. Alenia ran down one hall, Lloyd the other.

Kai was having a good day. Lloyd and Alenia weren't pranking them, which was actually kind of worrisome. He also got to hang out with just the guys, which was nice. "Hey Kai! Sensei needs you. Have you seen the others?" Alenia asked, popping into the room. "Nope. What does Sensei need?" Alenia shrugged. "Didn't say. He wants to meet you in the living room." "Uh, okay. Sure." Kai got up and started towards the living room.

'lets see, Jay's probably in the living room already, Emily's either in her room, or with Cole. And Maria's usually with Emily.' Alenia ran towards her room she shared with Emily, Maria, Beth, and Nya. "Hey, guys!" she greeted. "Hey, Ale." Maria greeted, not looking up from her fans. "Sensei needs both of you in the living room. Something about a new mission." Alenia stated. "'k, we'll be there in a minute. Let me finish my nails." Emily replied. She was painting her nails a dark reddish-brown. "I'll come with Em." Maria said. "Okay, then. Just don't take to long." Alenia said, running out of the room. She ran into the living room and jumped onto the rafters with Lloyd. Her hypothesis was correct. Jay was already in the living room, playing fist-to-face 2 with Kai,Cole and Beth. Zane and Mr. Garmadon were watching nearby. "You know how much trouble we'll get into because we're inside?" Alenia whispered. "Oh Popsicle! Never thought of that!" Lloyd facepalmed. "Are you being sarcastic or are you actually really aggravated?" "The latter." "Great, Lloyd." "Were you-" "Yes, I was being sarcastic." "Oh. I knew that." "Sure ya did." "Where's Maria and Emily?" "They should be-oh there they are." Maria and Emily walked in, the latter blowing on her fingernails. "So, where's Sensei?" Jay asked, still focused on the video game. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" Kai asked."I sense something is off." Zane replied in his regular monotone voice. "No, really?" Kai snapped. "Yes. I do." "I was being sarcastic, Mr. Roboto." "OK, that's enough." Cole interrupted. "Now." Lloyd whisper-yelled. "No! Don't!" Alenia whisper-screamed, reaching for his hood. She grabbed empty air. Lloyd had dropped right in front of Sensei, who had walked inside the room. "GAH! The idiot!" She whispered, facepalming. "Lloyd? Why are you dropping from the ceiling holding balloons?" Sensei asked, confused. Everyone turned. Alenia gulped. "Uh, Water balloon fight!" Lloyd yelled and threw one balloon at his Uncle. 'Oh, Lloyd. You are SO gonna get it.' Alenia thought, grabbing a gun full of glue. She aimed and fired. Cole was instantly squirted with sticky, white glue. He looked up at Alenia, face full of shock. "ALENIA RAINDROP WISH!" He screamed.

**A./N. so, i just wanted to say, wizard101 was the first to review! thank you! oh and another thing. you pronounce Alenia Alayneea. So, yeah. i'll probably post the battle in 3 stages. then we have Sensei punish Alenia and Lloyd. **


	3. uh oh

previously on Mental Note: Never hit Sensei with a Balloon

Cole was instantly squirted with sticky, white looked up at Alenia, face full of shock. "ALENIA RAINDROP WISH!" He screamed.

Alenia burst out laughing, almost falling out of the rafters. "GET HER!" Jay yelled, launching himself at the ceiling. Alenia reached over and grabbed a balloon, then hurled it at the on-coming Jay. "AHHHH! MY EYES!" he screamed, falling back towards the floor. "HEYAA," Kai yelled, smashing into Alenia, who fell off the rafters, [Kai ontop] landing with a sickening 'THUD' "CRAP, Alenia!" Kai exclaimed, quickly rolling off and checking for injury. That action lasted 2.5 seconds before being tackled. Alenia and Kai started wrestling on the floor, Alenia yelling about pain and rafters, Kai answering her, also yelling. "HELP! ALENIA!" Lloyd screamed. "RIGHT ABOUT NOW, IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Alenia yelled back. Lloyd ran from the room. He being chased by his mad Uncle, upset Father, and annoyed brothers. "AHHHH!" he screamed, bursting out onto the deck. Just then, Cole tackled him, sending both onto the floor. "Oof," Lloyd muttered, hitting the floor hard. Maria, Emily and Beth quietly walked onto the deck, chuckling. Twenty-five seconds later, Alenia ran onto the deck, bowling the other girls over. "Sorry, 'cuse me, thanks-bye!" She cried, running past the others. Kai followed, a mad look on his face. "C'mon Lloyd!" Alenia said, yanking him out from underneath Cole and running. "ALENIA RAINDROP WISH AND LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sensei yelled. Alenia and Lloyd stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around to face a angry Sensei. "uh oh." Lloyd muttered.

**ok, i need a idea. the girls need to see some action. if you have one, leave it in the review! **

**See ya!**


	4. make up is gross

Emily's POV

I was struck by a brilliant idea. "Sensei!" I called, hurrying over. "hmm?" he asked, turning towards me. "What if us girls took Alenia for punishment? And the boys could do Lloyd's." I suggested. Alenia and Lloyd shook their heads NO rapidly. But they had no say in the matter. "Hm. I like that idea. Go." He replied. I grabbed Alenia's wrist and tugged he towards the bedroom. "NO! WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING, STOP!" she screamed. "Oh, geez, Alenia" I muttered, still tugging her towards the room. We finally managed to get Alenia in the room, though she was screaming bloody murder the whole time. "Sit." I ordered, pointing to her bed. She sat. "Maria, Beth." I motioned to the other girls. Just then, Nya walked in. "Uh, guys, what are you doing?" she asked confused. "giving Alenia her punishment. She helped Lloyd prank the others. Don't you remember?" Maria said. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'd better go see how the others are doing. See ya!" Nya said, and started to walk out of the room. "Take me with you! I beg of you, don't leave me here! I'm a innocent bunny in a pack of wolves!" she exclaimed. "yup. You're downright innocent." I muttered. "OK. Here's the plan. We'll put her in a dress-" "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Alenia screeched. We ignored her. "-and somehow put some eyeliner and maybe something else-" "NEVER! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME WITH THAT STUFF! BLAGH!" "-and then we'll show her to the boys." I finally finished. "but how will we accomplish that? Won't Alenia be struggling the whole time?" Beth asked. "I'll tie her down." I reply. "Marie, you have the most experience with dresses. You pick it out." I say. Maria nods. I grin. This is gonna be good.

** sorry this is short. i was stuck. anyway, thanks to cjsylvester! you helped alot! anyway, i still need suggestions, so send 'em in!**


	5. fainting and cake

LATER NARRATORS POV

The girls finally managed to get Alenia in a dress, though there was much struggle. Lets see how the boys are getting along, shall we?

With the boys

"So, what are we gonna do with Lloyd?" Jay asked, studying him. "We could, erm, I dunno, Cole, you got any ideas?" Kai said. "Make him wash Sensei's clothes?" Cole suggested. "We could find his candy stash." Zane commented. "Let's do both." Jay replied. Up till this point, Lloyd had been silent. Until now. "NO! Don't! Besides, you'll never find it." Lloyd said. "To late. I found it yesterday." Zane said. Lloyd gulped.

Back with the Girls

"I'll go get the others." Beth said, before turning and walking out. Emily stepped back to examine Alénia with a critical eye. "Hmm. Marie, whaddya think?" "She looks good. Actually, I think the boys will either A) faint, B) stare or C) all of the above." She replied. Alénia was wearing a silver ankle dress with T-shirt sleeves. She had gold flats and gold hoop earrings. Her white-blond hair was pulled into a loose bun with black and silver chopsticks. "Can we PLEASE just get this over with? The dress is itchy."Alénia complained. "You can never rush art." Emily said, spinning her fingers. Alénia slowly spun in a 360. "AH! The makeup! Knew I forgot something." Maria exclaimed, grabbing some eyeshadow. "I feel like a Barbie doll." Alénia muttered as Emily helped. "OI! Alénia, stay still!" Maria ordered. They manged to put silver eyeshadow on and light pink lipgloss. "Careful. Don't ruin her complexion." Emily cautioned. "Can I open my eyes now?" Alénia asked. "Go." Alénia slowly opened her deep blue eyes. "Perfect!" Emily and Maria said in unison. Just then, Beth came back. "The boys are in the hall with their eyes closed." She reported. "Go! Make their mouths drop!" Emily shooed. Alénia took a deep breath and walked into the hall. "K, guys. You can open." Maria called. The boys opened their eyes and stared. 'well, I guess this wasn't as bad as it could be.' Alénia thought. The boys had mixed reactions. Jay and Kai had fainted, Cole looked on the verge of it, Lloyd was staring, and Zane... well, Zane was Zane. "Uh, so..."Alénia trailed off, blushing a bit. "Wow." Kai said, picking himself off the floor. Jay was still out. Alénia began giggling at him. Soon, she was flat out laughing. "Um, what's so funny?" Lloyd asked. "yes, I too fail to see the amusement. Please explain." Zane chimed in. "Jay... still... out." Alénia managed to get out. "Must have been really stunned!" Soon, the others were laughing again. Just then, Nya walked up. "Er, what's so funny?" She asked. "Jay fainted. He's been out for what, 2 minutes and 34 seconds?" Alénia said. "2 minutes and 50 seconds." Zane corrected. "Close." "You were off by 26 seconds." "Still. Hey, Lloyd. Talk for a sec?" "Uh, sure." "what are you gonna talk about?" Kai asked, suspicious. "The best way to take Cole's cake." Alénia said, shrugging. "NO! MY PRECIOUS!" Cole yelled.

**A/N yes, I do have an obsession with that phrase. Deal with it. oh, forgot to do the disclaimer. Alenia, you do it.**

**Alenia:fine, but you owe me a cookie later.**

**Me:Deal**

**Alenia: AquaDiamond-Girl doesn't own Ninjago. She only owns Me, Marie, Em and Bethi. Can i go know?**

**Me: *sigh* yes. go.**

**Alenia: Hey Lloyd! i have a knew idea for a prank!  
Me: Please review! i won't update 'till i get 3 more reviews! SO REVIEW PEEPS! **


	6. stupid skirt

Alénia and Lloyd ran down the hall, laughing. "YOU-YOU!" Cole yelled. Zane was restraining him as best he could. "Stay away from my cake!" "NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT ALIVE AGAIN!" Alénia screamed. Kai looked confused. "But I thought it was never alive to start with." he said. Cole facepalmed.

**~ ~Meanwhile, Alénia and Lloyd~ ~**

"So, since today is still April 1st, we should prank somebody else," Lloyd suggested. "Who?" Alénia asked. "I dunno, I was hoping you had an idea." "Actually, I did." "Great! Er, what is it?" "we left the stuff in the rafters in the game room, remember?" "...Yeah, so?" " So," she rolled her eyes. "we get the stuff we left in the room, then go from there." "Oh. Duh, I knew that." "Mhmm." they ran into the deserted room and swung into the rafters. Alénia had a little problem. "GAH! GET OFF YOU STUPID SKIRT!" she cried at the dress, trying to pull the dress which had gotten caught on a nail that stuck out. "Alénia, stay still! Here, let me help." Lloyd said, then helped untangled her dress. "I am never wearing a dress again." she mumbled, cheeks flushed. They grabbed the stuff then slipped off the rafters. "Ow,"Alénia muttered as her dress, once again, got caught on the nail. So, currently,Alénia was hanging by a nail, looking like a complete idiot. "Uh, little help?" She asked nervously. Lloyd just rolled his eyes and helped her off the nail. Which required him to hold her bridal-style. "uh, drop me now?" she asked. THUD. "Oww," She muttered from the floor. "sorry," He muttered, looking away cheeks flushed. "NINJAGO!" Alénia cried, then did spinjitsu. She stopped, fully clothed in her silvery-gold outfit. "Lets go," She stated, flipping her hood off, then grabbed the stuff. They snuck out of the room, then ran down the hall, across the deck, then into Alénia's hideout [which had now become Lloyd's hideout as well.] "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" They chimed. The wall opened. They walked in.

**YAY! i got 3/4 reviews last chappie! :D! because of this, imma gonna post another chapter! i still expect 3 reviews, so send em in! yeah. anyway, i usually post on tuesdays, but if you're lucky, and i'm bored, i'll post another day. and my birthday. [which is March 4! YES! *fist pump*] yeah, so. BYE!**

-AquaDiamond-Girl [the girl who rocks! no. just, no]


	7. sticking together

Alénia and Lloyd had created a password so the other ninja couldn't get in. They frequently changed it, so it was hard to get in. "OK, got a plan?" Alénia asked. "Yeah. We wait somewhere on deck, I was thinking somewhere in the middle. Then, when somebody walks by, we bomb them with balloons!" "that sounds good. One problem. If Nya, Sensei, Mr. Julien,your dad or mom walks by with a ninja, what do we do?" "hmm. We could somehow distract the non-ninja, then hit them." "I'll take that responsibility if it comes up." "good,"

**Later, with the other ninja**

"We should stick together. It's safer that way," Cole suggested. The others nodded. "I'll stick with Nya!" Jay exclaimed. Kai shot him a playful glare. "Aww, I was gonna stick with her," he whined. Nya rolled her eyes. "You both can," She stated. "Nah, I'll take a different partner," Kai replied. Emily started cracking up. "Uh, Emily? I think Alénia's rubbing off on you." Jay stated, a weirded-out look on his face. "Nya your what? 15? 16? and you have boys arguing over you," Emily said, laughing. Maria also started giggling. "Girls," Cole muttered, sighing. Zane just looked confused.

**YAY! second update! hehe. ah on the last one, i said 'i **

solemnly swear i'm up to no good.' i took that from Harry Potter. and i don't own 'im. whoever wrote that [im no HP fan] owns him. and i dont own Ninjago. LEGO or something like that does. He he he. i wish though. so, BYE! see ya Later


	8. internet and computers

**With Lloyd and Alénia**

"okay, I found 2 ideas on the Internet. One is we use plastic wrap on the doors-" Lloyd began. "but how would we get through?" Alénia interrupted. "we leave a section unwrapped. As I was saying, the second idea is that one of us tapes the squirting-thingy at the sink, so when somebody turns on the sink, the water goes and squirts them!" "hmm. The only problem with those ideas is that it could happen to anyone." "True," they both paused, deep in thought. Then Alénia exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

**LATER**

Alénia and Lloyd had plastic wrapped the whole Bounty, except for the hideout door. They had agreed that the password would be enough. While doing the ninja's room, the pranksters had come up with 2 new ideas. The only catch though, was it was a risk that it could happen to anyone. "you got it from here?" Alénia asked. "yeah. This is the last one. You go glue a quarter to the ground, and I'll go put confetti in a umbrella," Lloyd replied. The 2 ninja ran off in different directions to finish the pranking.

**LATER LATER**

"Next?" Alénia asked as she hurried up to Lloyd. "wasn't there something else?" "Hmm," they both thought for a minute. "I got it!" Alénia exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "We mess with one of the computers! I can change the mouse settings, so when somebody uses it, the mouse will go super slow!" "Brilliant! I have an idea for the boys. I'll let you take care of that." "what is it?" "you'll find out. I just need clear nail polish." "uh, okay. I think I can get that." "Thanks," Alénia ran off to grab nail polish. She came back 2 minutes later, carefully holding a small container of clear nail polish. "Guess where it was?" "where?" "in Emily's purse." "why was it there?" "I have no clue."

**hey Peeps! i posted this cause i was bored. plus, i just came up with it and i thought it was brilliant! please review! i only got 1 review last time... i aint feeling da love... *sniff* yeah, i'm wimpy. WHO CARES!? XD oh, one more thing. i need you to give me ideas for pranking. i was also thinking-**

**Alenia: That cannot be good.**

**me: shut up. anyway, i was wondering if you'll would like me to do another story after this one is finished. i already started working on it. so, leave a review. pwease? :p**


	9. MY EYES!

**With Lloyd**

"he he he," Lloyd grinned to himself as he snuck to the boys bathroom. He grabbed a bar of soap, then coated it with clear nail polish. He then took the others and did the same. 'uh oh,' he thought. The bottle was almost empty. 'I hope the girls don't kill me. Well, Alénia won't anyway.' quietly, he snuck out of the bathroom and ran full-force into Cole. "ow," He muttered from the floor. "Lloyd? What did you do?" Cole asked. "uh, using the bathroom. Duh," Lloyd replied. Cole rolled his eyes. "i was standing here for 5 minutes. That was not what you went in there for," He stated, crossing his arms. Lloyd sighed. Suddenly, a brilliant thought popped into his mind. "Cole, I know where there's cake," he said in a teasing voice. "Where?!" "You'll have to let me past first." "Fine, but you have to tell me." Cole said, stepping aside. Lloyd took 2 steps past him. "In my belly! I ate the rest of it 2 hours ago!" Lloyd cried, running out of the room. "LLOYD!" Cole yelled at him.

**With Alénia**

Alénia ran into the bridge, then gasped. "MY EYES!" She shrieked, slapping her hands over her eyes. Jay and Nya were kissing. "BLARGH! WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN CANNOT BE UNSEEN, YA KNOW!" Jay and Nya leap apart, both blushing furiously. "A-A- Alénia, um, what are you doing here?" Jay stuttered. "Uh, I was walking into the room, duh," She said in a know-it-all voice. Just then, Kai walked in. "uh, what's going on?" He asked suspicious. "JAY AND NYA WERE KISSING! I THINK I WAS MENTALLY SCARRED!"Alénia cried, making fake sniffling sounds. "You are so pathetic," Kai rolled his eyes.

**heh, sorry it was so short. I was stuck. REVIEW PLEASE! :D it would really help! if u want updates, that is. **


	10. who broke the mouse?

**LATER**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Went the alarm. "Uh, what's going on?" Alénia asked. Lloyd looked at her. "Didn't you set that off?" he asked. "Pretty sure I didn't" "So whats going on?" "OKAY, WHO DAMAGED THE MOUSE?!" Nya screamed into the intercom. "I DID!" Alénia yelled. "BUT IT WAS LLOYD'S IDEA!" "HEY! NO GANGING UP ON ME!" "STOP FIGHTING! WE HAVE SERPINTINE ON THE BOUNTY!" Jay cried, running into the room. 'CRAP' Alénia thought, following Lloyd and Jay into the bridge. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go fight them!" Jay ran ahead, Lloyd and Alénia close behind. "Alénia! Stop! I have an idea!" Lloyd hissed, grabbing her shoulder. Alénia stopped to look at him. "What's the plan?" she whispered. "Follow me!" the 2 ninja ran away from the battle. "Isomnleyswear I'muptonogood."they chanted, panting. The door swung open. "What do we need?" Alénia asked. "duck tape, clear plastic wrap, markers, and rope." Lloyd replied. Alénia grabbed them and followed him out of the room. "Alénia, I need you to lure the Serpentine into a room." Lloyd ordered. "uh, OK." She replied, dumping the stuff into Lloyd's hands. She turned and ran.

**SO SORRY! i had a rough week. i'm really sorry, but chapters will be short and long between. sorry.**


	11. getting skewered by shurikens

**With Alénia-Her POV**

I ran across the deck, and almost got skewered by a flying silver shuriken. "GAH! WATCH WERE YOU THROW THOSE THINGS!" I screamed, dodging it. I jumped over a small hole, then ducked under another shuriken. 'they're trying to KILL ME' a voice screamed in my head. 'shut up voice.' I ran over to my cousin, who was punching snakes left and right. I dodged a flying snake, who had a look of shock etched on his face. "YO, CUZ!" I yelled. "What, Alénia? Can't you see I'm a little occupied?" Cole replied, ducking a blow sent by a snake. "I have a plan! Or, at least Lloyd does. I need all the snakes to be herded into a room!" "uh, OK. YO, SNAKES!" Cole cried, punching a snake in the gut. "Get your slimy selves in that room!" he pointed to the end of the deck. I spotted two snakes, who were talking to themselves. "You go first." one nudged his friend. "No, you first." "No, YOU!" says the first and pushes his friend. Apparently too hard and in the wrong direction, since the second snake went flying over the edge. "WAAAAHH!" he screamed, hanging in the air for a second, then zooming downwards. I cracked up laughing. "Alénia! DUCK!" Jay screamed, tackling me. A sword swooshed over us. If Jay hadn't tackled me, I would have been decapitated. "oof, thanks." I muttered, shoving Jay off. "And Cole, SNAKES AREN'T SLIMY! THEIR SMOOTH AND SQUISHY" I yelled. Cole rolled his eyes and went back to fighting. I managed to herd 10 snakes into the room, the rest either over the edge or too tired to get up. "OKAY, LLOYD!" I yelled. Lloyd ran onto the deck. I pointed to the room where the snakes were. He ran into the room, and I heard duck tape getting torn. Then his plan entered my mind. "Brilliant!" I called, also running into the room. The ninja exchanged glances, then followed me.

**hey guys! i'm back! sorry they've been short life has been hectic. at least you got another chapter! today we had half a day, so i'm able to post early! yay! so, i've been thinking *insert faint here* that the title doesnt really follow the storyline. anyway. thanks to cjslyvester for the idea for the last 2 chapters! plus, the summary would need to be changed. yeah. so. idea's peeps, please? thanks. bye!**

**p.s. my birthday was yesterday! yippie!**


	12. new powers

**No-ones POV**

As the ninja walk into the room, they were stunned to see the snakes tied up and duck tape plastered to their foreheads. "Uh, what's going on?" Cole asked. "Hey, cuz!" Alénia exclaimed, popping up from behind a hypnotize-able snake that had a piece of tape on it's forehead. It read: 'I am a snake! Fear me!' "we were just hanging out with some snakes. Care to join us?" "ah, no." Kai said, turning and walking out of the room. "GAH! I can't breathe!" he yelped, struggling with the air bubble that surrounded his face. "then I suggest you come back." She stated calmly, but very scarily. He ran back in the room, and the bubble disappeared. Kai panted for a minute, then glared at her. She just grinned. "What do you want?" Zane asked. "OK. I need you and you,"Alénia pointed to Jay and Zane. "to get some new duck tape. Preferably gold or yellow. And I need you," She pointed to Cole. "To get a chair." "2 if you can!" Lloyd cried from somewhere else in the room. "We're kinda short a couple." "And me?" Kai asked. "get a sponge." she replied. "A sponge." he echoed, disbelieving. "yeah. a sponge."she said. The boys walked out, and the girls turned to her expectantly. "OK. Beth, I need you to get a box. A regular, cardboard box. Maria, you get a bunch of ping-pong balls. And Emily, I need you to get some fake cake icing and sprinkles." she clapped her hands. "Everyone clear?" she didn't wait for a response. "Well, what are you waiting for? SHOO!" and with that, Alénia went back to duck-taping snakes. "well." Emily said, a little stunned as the girls walked out. "Hey, someone grab Nya, Please!"Alénia called after them. "Yes, mom!" Maria called back. Alénia didn't reply. The girls kept walking, then separated to fulfill Alénia's wish.

**With Maria**

Maria walked into the bridge and hurried over to Nya. "Alénia want's you. But be careful. She's a taskmaster right now." Maria warned, walking over to the computer. She leaned on the wheel, and suddenly slipped. "What the!" she yelped. She stood up, and immediately fell over again. "GAH! darn you, Alénia!" she muttered, rubbing her shoulder. Then a voice echoed in her head. _Don't be sarcastic right now. I really don't like it. _Maria shook her head. "Alénia, get out of my head!" she yelled. _As you wish. _She replied. This time, when Maria tried to stand up, she didn't fall over. "Jeeps, tease Alénia once and your bruised for life!" she muttered, following Nya out of the room.

**heh, i like that chapter! and 2 in one week! surprised? well, you should be!**

**and i was thinking that the girls should have odd powers. they'll be explained in the next chapter or so. thanks for reading, please review!**


	13. new powers part II

**No-one's POV Later**

Beth was the first to come back. "now what?" she asked, setting the box down. "I don't need anything else. You can go. Just don't run into anybody else. Please." Alénia replied. Beth turned and ran out of the room. Cole came in and set 2 chairs down. "you can go." Alénia told him. Lloyd grabbed a snake [who was tied up with rope] and plopped him on a chair. Alénia ripped off a piece of duck tape and plastered it on the snake's head. Lloyd finished the process with scribbling on the piece of tape. "Boom. Another snake done!" Alénia exclaimed. "what do we do when we get all the snakes taped?" Lloyd asked. "we throw them over the side of the Bounty. Where their tombs are located. You remember where they are, right?" "yeah." Lloyd said quietly. They worked in silence for about 40 seconds, then Alénia said "sorry for bringing that last part up." "It's OK. It was bound to happen soon." he replied. Alénia smiled at him, then went back to duck-taping snakes. Maria brought in the ping-pong balls and Alénia directed her to put them in the box. "I get the box and balls, but the sponge?" Lloyd asked. "You'll see." Alénia replied, with a mysterious smile. "what are your favorite attacks?" she asked. "I like attacking head-on. You?" "I like telepathy." Alénia replied. "You have telepathy?" He asked. "Yeah. Maria has the best sword-making skills I've ever seen. Beth can breathe underwater, and Emily can talk to plants and animals. You should see her speak frog. It's hilarious." she said. "Wow. Well, lets see. Kai can't make a sword. Cole can climb a mountain with another ninja on his back, Zane can practically breathe underwater, and Jay invents stuff. Plus, he talks about a mile a minute when he's nervous." Alénia grinned. "I didn't know that. What about you?" "I'm the ninja master." "I knew that." she waved it off. " tell me something I don't know." "you'll probably dislike me if I told you." he said. Alénia shook her head and leaned on a snake. " I'm listening." she replied. "well, I'm not exactly 17."** [A.N. I don't know how old they are. I do know that they have to be at least 16] **"what do you mean?" "I got hit with some time-travelers tea. In age, I'm supposed to be 8." he said, ducking his head. Alénia was silent for a couple seconds. "It's OK. I still love you as a brother." she said. His head shot up. "Really?" "Yeah. I can't exactly walk up to a random person and say 'my bro got hit with time travelers tea! Plus he's the ninja master that saved your life and whooped some stone warriors butts!' ya know." "True." he nodded. Then Kai walked in. "Here's your sponge." he said, throwing it at her. "Gee, thanks." she said, raising one arm and catching it. _See ya later_ she said mentally. Kai started. "Wait, tele-" "I suggest you leave now." She interrupted. "But-" "SHOO!" and with that,Alénia nudged him out of the room. Lloyd grinned. "Nice. Next time somebody won't leave me alone, I'll threaten to send Ms. Alénia on them!"Alénia smirked. "Thanks. Now. Where's Emily? Shouldn't she be back by now?" "Yeah. Fake icing? All you need to do is go to Hobby Lobby or A C Moore." Just then, Emily ran in. "Sorry I'm late!" she called. "Dump the stuff next to the others."Alénia directed. Emily dumped the cake stuff on the floor, saluted Alénia, then ran from the room. Two minutes later, Zane and Jay gave the duck tape the Lloyd, then left. The two pranksters finished with the snakes then Alénia said, "I'll go tell Nya. You got it from here?" "yeah." Lloyd replied, then started dragging the duck-taped snakes out of the room. Alénia hurried into the bridge and raced over to the computer. She whipped out a chip and inserted it into the computer. "what are you doing?" Nya asked, running over. "a map." Alénia replied, typing in the password. Soon, the map of Ninjago came up. "Take us here." she said, pointing to the first tomb. "why?" Nya asked. "To get rid of the snakes. Duh." she replied. "uh, does Sensei know about this?" Nya asked. "He will soon. I can take his wrath if something goes wrong. Which won't happen." Alénia answered. Nya shrugged and went over to the wheel. "we'll be there in about an hour." she said, as if sensing Alénia's impatience. Alénia sighed and left the room to go help Lloyd.

**wow. that's a lot of views. O_O thanks guys! please review!**


	14. THUD's and giggles

**Later****Alénia's POV**

I checked the time. 6:30. "Hey Zane! When's dinner?" I call, walking over. "I don't know. Ask Cole." he replied. I groaned. Cole's night. "Great." I muttered, running across the deck and through a couple rooms. I entered into the kitchen and stopped. Emily was helping Cole, and by the smell, it was going great. "When's dinner?" I asked, surprising them both. "Hey Alénia!" Emily greeted. "Soon." "Yay! I'll hug you now!" I grinned. Emily glared at me. "Unless she looks at me like that. Bye Em!" I ran out of the room, laughing slightly. Yeah. I'm crazy. Deal with it. I ran over to Lloyd, who had dragged the last snake over to the edge. Soon, we came to first tomb, the hypnobrai. Lloyd had lined all the snakes in columns by tribes. "Ready? Throw!" and with that, I heaved up the first one and tossed him over. the tape came loose and we heard screams falling towards the ground. I peered over the edge. The snake had landed strait up and the legs of the chair went out. He wore a stunned look. I cracked up as Lloyd tossed the next. The **2****nd**one landed with a resounding 'THUD' Lloyd giggled along with me. "nice." I said, then tossed the next over. "WAAAAAHHH!" he yelled, flying over the edge. I sat on the edge and watched Lloyd toss the next over. 2 more were left. I waved one of my knives and sent my last one over the edge. "have fun!" I called after him, waving my hand. "you are weird." Lloyd said to me.

**sorry that its short. it was last minute. review, enjoy, and follow! **

**-Aqua**


	15. Chapter 15---the last chapter! NOOOO

**right before bedtime**

I grabbed the toothpaste tubes and emptied them, then refilled them with vanilla pudding. "this is gonna be hilarious." I muttered, grinning. I ran out of the boy's bathroom, and collided with Lloyd. I went flying backwards, the empty container sailing across the floor. "what were you doing?" he asked. "Nothing." I replied. "mm hmm." he murmured, watching me. " I go now. Bye!" I ran past him, then turned and grabbed the container. "Bye for real!" I said, running down the hall. "Jeesh." he muttered, walking into his room. I ran into the kitchen, then ditched the pudding container. Earlier, [during dessert] I had put a plan into action. Using the sponge, fake icing, and a little isolation, I had made a fake cake. I brought out the cake and set it before Cole. "you cut it." I had ordered. He had, or at least, he tried. He struggled for about a minute, but by then half of us were confused, and the other half were laughing out butt's off. He had figured it out, though, and I got yelled at. No big. [it happens all the time] so. I ran into the room I share with the other girls, only to see the boys in there too. "what the?" I asked. Kai glared at me. "SOMEBODY," he pointed to me. "messed up our toothpaste. We had to use yours." "ew." I muttered. "now I wonder who that would be." Cole wondered, turning to me. I shrugged. "Not me." I told him. "well, it wasn't me. Why would I prank myself?" Lloyd told us. "actually, it was me." I said. "You pranked me? But, we're on the same team!" Lloyd exclaimed, disbelieving. I shrugged again. "it had to be done." I told him. "Traitor." he hissed. "well, I believe apologies need to be said." Beth piped up in a British accent. Everyone turned to us. "Sorry I put vanilla pudding in your toothpaste." I told them. "that was pudding?! I thought it was something else." Jay exclaimed. Emily facepalmed. "yeah, that was pudding. Zane helped make it, but I can assure you, he had no clue what was going to happen." "i am never helping you again." Maria muttered. Emily studied me, then Lloyd, then me, then Lloyd again. "You two would be cute together." she commented. "EW!"

**that's all folks. this story is over. *Sobs* it was fun to write. to all who reveiwed: thanks! but wait! imma gonna post another chapter! but its gonna be boring. just thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed. i'm probably going to take a break from Ninjago and work on a Star Wars: Clone Wars. i kinda have an idea. maybe, if that one gets done fast, i'll do a Lord of the Rings fanfic! yes, no? to bad if you don't like it. anyway. BYE FOR NOW!**

**-Aqua**

**p.s. the characters for LotR are Katie, Evie, Julie and Tasha. just sayin'**

**p.p.s. the main character in SW:CW is Katie Citria. [cit-tree-a]**

**p.p.p.s who else was surprised by the snow?**


End file.
